


Making a Mess of Things

by GoodJanet



Category: Gone With the Wind - All Media Types, Gone With the Wind - Margaret Mitchell
Genre: Adultery, Caught, F/M, Guilt, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> What if they actually <i>were</i> up to something at the office when India walked in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a Mess of Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [viscountessbranksome](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=viscountessbranksome).



Scarlett’s back bangs against the shelves and nails, bolts, and assorted tools threaten to topple from their places.

“Careful, Ashley,” she pants. “We mustn’t make a mess of things.”

Ashley laughs ruefully, bunching her ample skirts up out of the way. 

“I’d say we’re already there, Scarlett darling.”

“Oh, Ashley,” she sighs, blushing.

Ashley’s now-dreadfully calloused hands reach up and find the waistband of her bloomers. He swallows hard and prays even harder to muster up the ability to go through with this. What would even be the point in fighting it? Scarlett was a beacon, a flame, a sun, and he was nothing but a tired moth, ready to burn up and die in awe of her splendor. He tugs her bloomers down.

Scarlett’s tiny hands reach forward for his trousers, but he steps back slightly. He wouldn’t let her touch him. Not like that. The very idea of it was enough to make him squirm in discomfort. This was supposed to be purely physical, a release. If he allowed Scarlett to touch him so intimately, why, that would make this _mean_ something. This one time tryst would then surely spiral into something much more dangerous; of that, he was sure.

He opens his fly and lets his trousers and undergarments drop to the sawdust covered floor and reenters Scarlett’s tender embrace.

“We aren’t going to do this again, darling. You must understand that,” he says sternly, looking into her snapping green eyes. His voice takes on a paternal tone.

“Of course, of course,” she dismisses him. “But let’s not waste time thinking about that now. Make love to me, Ashley.”

Her pink lips pucker invitingly, and his resolve nearly wavers. She must sense his hesitation because her legs then widen slightly where she sat perched on the shelf. Like some obscene china doll that had been gifted to him. He awkwardly takes his position and lines up against her.

“Just once. Because I love you, just once.”

Scarlett isn’t sure who he is trying to convince more, and she considers it a victory. Ashley was as good as hers!

“Anything,” she breathes. “Anything you want.”

Ashley thrusts inside her, and he’s sure he’s going to die. She moans so passionately and squeezes him so tightly that he fears his stamina will quickly come into question if he didn’t begin moving right that minute. Her legs come up to wrap around his waist, and he groans so deeply, he’s sure he felt the ground quake.

“Now, isn’t this a lovely birthday present?” she coos into his ear.

“Oh _god_!” 

It had completely slipped his mind. All he had been thinking about was her when his wife and half the town were busy trying to scrape together a “surprise” party for him. Melly had thought she had been clever hiding the sugar behind the empty pickle barrel, but he knew she was busy making a cake. A cake just for him. His hips stutter out of rhythm.

Scarlett’s hand cards gently through his golden hair.

“I always knew it would be like this,” she keens, eyes slamming shut, giving herself over to the overwhelming sensation of Ashley pounding her hard enough to rattle the shelves behind her. “Oh, Ashley.”

Ashley’s stomach roils at her words, loathing himself for thinking this would get him out of her system. And even get her out of his, if he was being honest. He clenches his teeth and stops abruptly. Scarlett’s eye pop open, as a china doll’s would when the doll was held upright after taking a “nap.”

“What—?”

“This was a mistake,” he says. It was time to come clean with her. Time to tell her how he really felt. “I don’t—”

“Ashley!” a voice shouts from behind him.

His head snaps around to see his sister, horrified look upon her face, standing in the door way. He feels his stomach drop, and his eyes dart over to see Scarlett’s face had gone from pink to pale to green in rapid succession.

“Ashley Wilkes! I never! Oh, I never thought you’d stoop so low! She’s a whore, Ashley! A common whore!”

Before either of them could pick their jaws or drawers up off the floor in order to speak, she ran, scandalized from the room. No doubt to go back to Melly and Aunt Pitty to tell them (and the rest of the town) what she had seen.

She looks at him with fright in her eyes, chest heaving for entirely different reasons. In the army, Ashley had been known for making rousing speeches, but looking into her pleading face now, he was speechless.

“Oh! Whatever will Rhett say!?” Scarlett exclaims.

Ashley laughs.


End file.
